the worst idea of my life ever
by ggirl21
Summary: what is waiting for you in the dark
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was a bad idea, scratch that this was the stupidest idea that I had ever made in my life. Pulling down the shiny pink tank top so that it covered my very white stomach the jeans were hip huggers which didn't really help the cause. Aisha had pulled up my dirt blonde hair into a massive ratted mess that was supposed to pass for a pony tail. "Come on, you can't just stand here in the entrance" she said pulling me by the arm into the crowded club; no I should be running out of the entrance I thought but let her pull me into the club. This being my first experience in a club of any sort I looked around my surroundings the lights were dim which was probably the point to hide the huge make out drug using scene. Yep this was a really bad idea why do I let myself get sucked into this type of stuff and why now. Well I suppose she only took me because I had lost the weight so now I was club appropriate material, and she got someone to go with her, the lucky winner was me yippy, two years ago I would have died before I did anything like this but I was determined to branch out this on the other hand was not branching it was jumping off the cliff and hoping I wasn't going to break into a million pieces.

Turning my head back to Aisha, crap where was she I can't believe she left me all by myself what if I got mugged or worse hit on. I should find her it shouldn't be too hard. Yea a short girl dark hair, done like the others, and in the room dressed similar and in the dark. "She disappeared and when we finally found her she was in some corner making out with some complete stranger" Tara's comment stopped that idea from continuing. What to do, I can't just stand here like a stick but going out on the dance floor was unthinkable and I didn't drink, definitely not club material. Chair there must be some place to sit down and get out of the way.

Heading to the wall, wow I definitely didn't want to see that. It was like the beginning of one big drug induced make out station not wanting to stay and see if it would progress to the next step I continued on my mission passing by other little station, no one had any sense of decency. "Oh sorry" I said my foot twisted making me lose my balance right into a group of people. The blonde hunk that I had rammed into turned to look at me, starting out with an annoyed stare it shifted to something else more like shock, that made no sense and I wasn't hanging out to find out why he looked at me that way. "Sorry" I said and than almost sprinted away he seemed to start to follow me but a red head grabbed onto his shirt. Thank goodness for skanky girls that refused to declaw themselves from their prey.

Giving up I was almost ready to head back when a small empty corner caught my eye. "Got ya" I said only loud enough to hear myself talk. Sitting was a relief my feet were killing me, remind me to never wear stilettos ever again guessing that I was safe I reached and unzipped the leather boots that Aisha had forced on me saying that they completed my outfit. Rubbing my feet I looked closer at the room from an outside perspective it looked like a bunch of sardines that were jumping up and down together. Laughing to myself I leaned my head back against the chairs back. Without the smell of drugs, alcohol, loud incomparable music and the beginning of a giant orgy; this would be my type of place.

Smiling myself I kept my eyes closed blocking out the club, until something clicked not knowing what it was I opened my eyes, "oh my gosh" my eyes must have been popping out of my head or something. I had never seen anything like him, he was a human Adonis in action and he was walking straight toward me. Dumbfounded I just watched him get closer he was dressed all in black from his boots to his dark raven hear that was tied into a pony tail his black duster was hiding him some but I could tell that he was built understatement he looked like he could break someone in half he must have been about 6'4 or 6'5 a good few inches over my 5'9. Someone blocked him making me lose sight for the second that I needed to snap out of my stupor. Hurrying and slipping my feet into the boots not zipping them up I would do that when I moved, crap no wonder the spot was empty this was his spot I wouldn't want to get into the territory of someone that looked like him and I was the stupid one that did no more clubs for you from now on I lecturing myself.

Halfway standing he was only about ten feet from me and closing the distance fast, crap what do you do in situations like this, they didn't have I took over your space so please don't clobber me 101. so all I could think of was "I'm sorry" I stepped to my left to get out of the way, slipping yea zipping up the boots would have been a good idea, now I get to be mortified even more by falling on my face in front of him. Waiting for the impact I closed my self but it never came. I was being pulled up onto my feet by a pair of strong masculine hands opening my eyes to see who had rescued me. "Crap" I said before I had realized. He jut looked at me, what was that look on his face was that a smile?

Wanting to bolt I planted my feet looking up into his face trying to get that please let go of me face hoping that he would get it, he didn't catch on he just looked at me bewildered like I was well I'm not quite sure what that look was but then again the only experience that I had with men were my dad and brothers and I didn't want that look from them that would just be creepy. "uh, thanks" I said starting to back up so that he would let go of my shoulders, letting a breath out when the pressure of his hands left my body I stepped back a little further. Aisha there she was, I saw her around him and she was looking around, sweet she must have been trying to find me taking a step toward her," Aish…" why didn't I finish I don't get it why is my voice not working? Standing there puzzled for a moment than I felt pressure on my lower back and my mouth staring wide eyed he was kissing me, tall dark and dangerous was kissing me and I was letting him.

Pushing me back toward the chair in the corner I was letting him, he was doing something to me it felt good not knowing how to handle the situation I was giving into the euphoria of his embrace something was on my bottom lip, was that his tongue, crap what was I supposed to do, was I supposed to do anything at all. This was what happens when you have never been kissed in the whole 18 years of your life. Cautiously I opened my mouth and then there it was his tongue was in my mouth this must have been what a French kiss was, feeling embarrassed I put slight pressure on his mouth, the action seemed to super charge him if I had to die, I would be happy it was today.

I was being kissed by my own breathing Adonis. An unbreakable man that held me like I was glass about to break but tight as if he was never letting me go a man who I didn't even know but he was still kissing me, the thought kicked me out of my euphoria, stranger I didn't know him this was the exact situation that I had thought made Aisha crazy for doing and I was allowing it to happen to me what if this guy had some sort of disease of he thought he would get something more out of it. He could probably get any girl to fall at his feet and kiss his shoes if he wanted to. Shoving at his chest with pressure behind it, though I wished I could stay like that forever it was stupid of me, surprisingly he moved back giving me room to breathe, breathing was a good thing seeing as I had forgot to do that. After inhaling I looked up into his eyes, are eyes supposed to look crystallized blue, I felt a sense of I don't really know. Looking back up at him he seemed to be waiting for me to make up my mind, what the heck your only young once, throwing any good sense out of the window I reached up pulling on his black shirt I brought his lips back to my own it was only one night and I didn't want it to end. Getting backed into the corner, though instead of the chair he backed me up to the wall, he broke the kiss I moaned at the separation, without time to think his lips found my neck, okay this was different but oh so sweet, he was playing on my neck like he was looking for something and there it was, what someone had once called a sweet spot, it was on the right side of my neck a little bit below my ear I had to turn my head slightly, taking his tongue he began to tease the area by licking it, did that really happen I questioning my brain but then this was the first of everything for me so okay just go with it, a moment later I could feel his teeth scraping tenderly against my neck, than his arm tightened around my waist and the other behind my head and he bit me.

This I my first time writing please send feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He bit me, he bit me, and crap this must be some weird drug induced things. I could feel a gentle pull coming from my neck, what was that? He wasn't kissing me anymore because his lips weren't moving anywhere else, he had broken skin. A whole list of profanities raced through my head he had punctured my neck and was drinking my blood but how and why would he do that. The questions slipped away as simple deep ecstasy took over, it was like the kiss but so much stronger that I just gave in this was a better way to die even more so than the kiss.

Feeling me relax against the initial invasion he reached down and grabbed my butt pulling me tightly till there was no room to breathe between us he kept his hand there and began to squeeze and move it around as if he was just exploring that part of me, this was the time when you push back and slap him because he was going far beyond propriety the next step would be to strip and have sex on the floor of the club, though instead of stopping me I found my arms going around his waist unconsciously he was taller than me so instead of his waist I found the top of his ass, hey if he could investigate my back side it's only fair.

Feeling me put my hands on his rear he pushed harder in my neck and with the roar of ecstasy my nails dug deeply into his backside scrapping their way up to his back resting at his shoulder blades. Staying like that for what seemed like forever, not noticing when his hand was placed back to the small of my back. In an instant he broke away licking my neck with his tongue to pick up the last drops of my blood. He slowly released me so that the only support I had was the wall behind me, his hands looking ready to grab me if I fell from the blood loss. Shaking myself out of what I could only guess was a drug induced state I looked up into his face the only question was why did he stop, are you crazy that's what you want to ask him well this must have been the type of drug that you got addicted to the first time, crap. He smiled as if he understood that I was calling myself crazy.

Leaning forward again I grabbed into his duster he was going to bite again sweet heaven I turned my head again, he didn't instead he took in a deep breath he was inhaling my scent as if I was the drug and he couldn't get enough of me standing back up pulling me back up with him since I hadn't let myself let go of his coat. Looking up into his face questioning what just happened, those eyes making me forget to speak those crystal clear blue eyes that looked more like frozen eyes though they seemed to have softened more since the last time he had looked at me. I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging straight open until one of his fingers gently closed my mouth. "Shush Kara" was all he said, his voice sounded like the waves of the sea calming down after the end of a storm but oh how warm and sweet that sound was, I could stay here forever just to hear him speak. He lowered his head back to mine inches away from my face about to close the difference his head suddenly jerked up as if hearing something unpleasant he growled than looked back at me sensing the question in my eyes he took my face in one of his warm palms. Wait for me I have to eradicate a problem but I shall return in a moment kissing me suddenly he groaned at the separation and then he disappeared into the throng of the crowd leaving me to stand in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I should stay he said to stay, leaning back against the wall, I wonder how long he'll be I don't imagine that he will be long but maybe that's just me and my wanting to back into his arms. Replaying the moments with him I blocked out the rest of the world. "Annie, Annie, Annabelle" the shaking brought me back to earth I looked at the trespasser of my day dream. "Aisha was standing just a few inches from me with her hand shaking my shoulder to get my attention her hair was a little out of place but she looked all together the same as when we came in earlier. "Where have you been, I have been looking for you everywhere?" opening my mouth "you can tell me later a fight just broke out and we need to get out of here before the cops come." She said. Pulling me I stopped "No I can't go anywhere, I need to stay and wait right here I said I would" "wait, wait for who?" she questioned still trying to pull me after her I could hear the sound of the fight now it seemed to be expanding. "If we wait here we are going to get arrested and then charged plus were minors so think about the trouble I can't just leave you I am the one responsible for bringing you here do you want that to be on my shoulders its dangerous c'mon please." Giving in I let her pull me looking back to my corner with a desperate longing.

Getting out was harder than getting in there were two sets of people the ones that were squirming to get out of the club and the ones that were egging on the original fight somehow expanding it into an all out brawl. Okay leaving was a good idea I didn't want to be in the middle of this massacre. Squeezing out of the door by all the other escapees we headed directly for her car it was luckily parked at the front closest to the club so that we could make a quick getaway slipping into the leather seated red convertible I closed the door locking my side she put the car in reverse careful to miss anyone behind us. Turning my head to look behind out of habit there at the entrance the crowd parted as if making way for someone. There he was hurrying out of the door searching the parking lot than putting my hand on the window he found me looking relieved he began walking briskly toward me and then we were gone Aisha speeding out of the parking lot leaving him alone in that parking lot trying to make his way toward me until I disappeared I finally turned back to the front of the car. "What is it" Aisha said she was looking over at me worried. "nothing" I said quietly "than why are you crying?" touching my face I felt salty tears streaming down my face, giving into the emptiness that I felt at our separation I buried my face into my hands until I was too exhausted to cry and I let sleep take me.

Waking up in her guest room to bright sunlight I adjusted my eyes the white and cream of the room didn't help with light problem. Pushing the embroidered flowery green comforter and sheets of the bed I propelled myself so that I was sitting up. Moving was painful breathing was painful okay so my life at that was painful but that must have been because I had been hit shoved and basically part of a rather unpleasant stampede out of the club. When the thought hit me I jumped out of the bed ignoring the pain that shot through my body from the bottom of my feet that stopped at the top of my head. Pushing from a groggy Aisha I sprinted into the bathroom grabbing onto the doorway as I nearly skidded past it I pulled my way in front of the mirror grabbing my tangled mess of hair so that the right side of my neck was visible. "Dang, I didn't think you had it in you" turning I was surprised to see her in the doorway with one of her eyebrows raised at me as if she was amused by something. "What do you mean by that" I asked innocently. Walking up to me she turned me back to the mirror pushing my hair and then pointed to the mark on my neck "this is what I am talking about, is that why you didn't want to leave last night because he was supposed to becoming back to finish the job? Letting my hair fall back to cover what she thought to be a hickey. "no of course not that's not what happened I" stopping at that how do you explain that you had kissed a complete stranger let him feel you up as you actually began do to him and then let him introduce a very addictive drug while he drank your blood, yea that would go over well she would probably take me to the nearest hospital to get examined. "that's just not what happened" I said. "No need to be so dramatic about it it's just a hickey" she said as she walked out toward the kitchen. She wouldn't understand that, this was so much more, looking back at my neck; this was proof that he was real.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We need to go back" I said while sitting on a stool and leaning forward on the gold specked brown granite. "Where, oh Annie, no we can't" she said getting bowls out of the second shelf in the corner. "Why the heck not it's not like the place disappeared in one night right?" "Sorry" I said realizing that my tone probably didn't inspire her cooperation. Turning she looked at me while placing a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch and a jug of milk. Sighing, "well generally a fight in a club causes a lot of damage and with the police involved they probably shut down the club for at least a week or maybe more to do damage control. Anyway don't you have to go back tonight I thought you said that you have to work in the morning?" she asked pouring the milk in with the cereal. Work with just one word reality hit into me like a sledge hammer. Sitting down to finish my bowl in silence thinking or ways that I could get out of going back, but my conscience got the better of me being a manager sucks because you don't have as many options as you did when you were a regular crew person and I couldn't afford to miss any more time so the thought of finding him was pushed into the air. When do you think that you can come up next time I mean even though things ended on a sour note it was still fun and that your neck means that you can't lie?" thinking about her question months probably, it had taken time to save aside the money that would make up the time that I had taken off from work. the idea was whisked away into the wind to float away somewhere out of reach to a place I could never get to and all in all it was probably a good thing I could just remember the moment without having to complicate into the impossible heartbreaking task of finding a man that I didn't even know what his name was, only that he was a walking Adonis and that to the world was not good enough.

The ride home was just depressing like my heart was being ripped apart leaving a piece behind but I guess I was leaving it with him. Two hours really isn't really a long time but it felt like a torture, being careful not to get into an accident knowing my luck I'd blow a tire or a rock would hit my windshield temporarily blinding me. Miracle upon miracle I pulled into the last exit in to the sleepy Brigham City. Not really sleepy but the place was not that exciting Wal-Mart the town's impression of a mall for those to young. One main street consisted of two lanes outlined by trees that guarded shops on each side of the road, a giant welcome sign looked over at the middle of the city a restaurant and movie theatre were what stood under the sign the old courthouse a few buildings down. All the city buildings were found on the same street so it really was hard to get lost turning left at the spit I stopped checked that it was clear passing by my old elementary school another block turned my blinker and then turned my tan Honda civic down the road passing by my childhood neighborhood, turning into the drive way I pulled into the empty backyard.

Sighing as I got out of the car, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, and I could never stand to have my hair up when I was driving long distances I guess it was more relaxing or something. Shutting the door behind me I unlocked the trunk pulling out a maroon rolling suitcase and a matching shoulder bag that carried my makeup and hair supplies closing the trunk lightly I rolled the suitcase to the cement stairs that led to the upstairs back door. Unlocking it I stepped into an empty house, locking it behind me I turned on the front room light it was starting to get dark outside and I wasn't in the mood to run into anything in the dark. Taking my black slip on I willed the suit case through the empty room. Blake must have decided up in Logan not really surprising but then again he had always stayed in his own world. Turning left into my bedroom I turned on the light parking my bags by the wall I walked in front of my own personal library, my sanctuary or what had been described as my hiding place from the world, trailing my fingers on the upper shelves skimming the back of the books.

Squatting down I bypassed the shelves until I reached the bottom where I grabbed my notebook, I was not a journal girl not saying that I don't have one I just dusted off its pages once or twice each year mostly at new years. Standing up I reached into my desk and pulled out a pencil shaking it to make sure that it had led in it. Laying down on my bed I positioned the pillows behind my head grabbing my green fleece blanket that I had gotten as a gift from work leaning cuddled up on my bed I brought the old used notebook opened it up to an unused section pumping the pencil for led I leaned my head back on the head board for a second, closing my eyes I thought of him.

The first thing I thought about was his voice funny enough; I remembered the way it rushed over me like a wave. As if I was the one that had called out to him first and that he was reaching out his hand to answer me back. Looking back at it now it wasn't fear that came over as I saw him walking through the parted crowd to me it was anticipation like I knew he was coming finishing off with that kiss it was like going home. Opening my eyes I wrote it down trying to be as specific in the detail that I could remember. When I wrote all that I could I closed the pages tucking the pencil in the spiral turning on my side I clutched the notebook to my chest tightly to keep the memory from flying away closing my eyes I drifted off dreaming of him.


End file.
